


Firework's

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marth is excited about the fireworks show but unfortunately has a little accident. But Ike has come to save the day! But will they make it in time to watch the show?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firework's

"Pikachu!" I hollered as I chased the speedy yellow Pokemon. 

The mouse like creature has taken my camera as a joke and refuses to give it back. 

Tonight was new years and I was planning to use that camera to take pictures of the fireworks later this evening. I've never seen them myself but I have been told they're amazing. But the part that I'm the most excited about is watching the firework show with Ike. 

I've had a crush on the swordsman for quite a while and now that it is confirmed that he is also gay I am planing to make my move tonight. I have been planning this for a while. 

As the fireworks go off I will nonchalantly grab Ike's hand intertwining our fingers and if that part goes well (as in he doesn't pull away) I will confess my feelings. We might even kiss! 

But we'll never get the chance if I am stuck chasing Pikachu all night. 

" Pikachu!" I yell again. 

The little electric Pokemon was to busy laughing to notice the large stone in front of him and before either of us could do anything he tripped and fell with a. 

"Pika!" 

As I ran over to check on Pikachu the camera rolled away into a tall nearby bush. 

Luckily he was unharmed. He looked up at me with an adorable sorry face. 

"It's alright. I got it." I reassured him. Then I followed the camera into the bush which was thicker than I thought it would be. I continued pushing my way through the bush when I suddenly lost touch with the ground. 

Uh oh. I went tumbling down with great speed not being able to tell up from down. I was petrified with fear. I wasn't even able to think. After what seemed like hours of immortal fear I found earth again. 

As I landed I could hear my ankle cracking and not in the innocent way like how some people crack their knuckles. 

"Pika pika!" I hear from above me. I look up to see Pikachu looking back down at me. 

I attempt to stand up which my ankle did not seem to agree with. I stumble back down which makes me realize that there's no way I can get back up without help. 

" Pikachu!" I call up to my worried friend. "Go find help. I don't care who it is, just find someone. Please." I yell from my cold dirty seat. 

"Pika pikachu!" He response as he trotted off. 

"Hurry!" I add as I shift over to the wall of the cliff I just fell off of. 

I removed my boot and study my injury. Unfortunately I come to a sad conclusion. Broken. Luckily my ankle was the only part of me that retained serious damage. Aside from a couple cuts and bruises the rest of me is fine. Not including my heart. 

God why of all days did it have to be this one. Now I won't get my chance with Ike. 

Oh well. At lest I can't get rejected this way.

Later

After about 30 minutes wait I finally hear a voice. 

"Hello!?" I look up to see the one and only Ike. My heart starts racing but I am not sure if it is the fact that help has finally arrived or that the help is Ike. 

"Down here!" I yell excitedly. 

He easily spots me, probably cause I look like a patch of blue in a sea if green from up there. 

My ankle continues to throb as he quickly makes his was down to me. 

"Are you okay?" He asked as he knelt down in front of me. 

"No I think I broke my ankle." Ike cautiously studies my leg apologizing every time I made any slight noise of pain before he comes to a conclusion. 

"I agree with you." 

I was afraid of that. 

"Now how are we going to get back up." He said looking up at the massive rock wall beside us that even he had trouble climbing. 

I ponder this for a moment before coming up with a solution. 

"We should be close to the beach. If we just walk in one direction long enough we should get there. From there we can follow the ocean line until we see the town." I explain as I attempt to stand once more. And just like the first time I fall to the ground my ankle not able to take the weight in its condition. 

"Are you okay?" He asks for like the tenth time. 

"Damn it. I really wanted to see those fireworks." I say in a muffled voice not expecting Ike to notice. But he did.

"Excuse me?" He asked as he helps me sit back down. 

"I was just thinking about how disappointing it is that I wont get to see the fireworks show this evening." I replied as I grab my foot again. 

"I'm sorry. But you got to see them last year because of Melee right?" Ike said trying to cheer me up. 

"Actually I was sick last year so I wasn't able to attend then either." I admitted and for some reason it seemed to lower his sprites too. He frowned then started to think which for me was an awkward silence. 

After a couple of minutes of staring off into space Ike suddenly slipped one arm under my legs and the other was placed at my back. Then I was lifted up bride style. 

I let out a small yelp as I was picked up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and asked in a somewhat panicked voice. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm getting you to that fireworks show. You're not missing it this year." He declared as he turned and dashed in the opposite direction of the 

cliff. I can't help but get butterflies in my stomach at his sudden urge to help me. Maybe, just maybe...

Later

It's already dark out yet Ike is still at it. Determined to make it back to our friends. 

I could tell he was exhausted. He looked like he was going to pass out so I decided he had enough. 

"Ike stop." I demand causing him to halt. 

"Why? Do you see something?" He asks, looking around franticly. 

"No, I want you to take a brake." I say in a serious but concerned voice. 

He looks at me with a confused expression and said. 

"What? Why? We can't stop now the show is starting soon." 

"I know but you've been running for almost an hour. You need to rest." I tell him with a softer tone of voice. 

"But. But." He stammers but I shake my head in retaliation. 

We have a two minute staring contest before Ike gives in to my puppy eyes. 

He sighs in defeat but does as told and places me back against a tree at the edge of a small opening then flops down beside me breathing heavily, obviously happy to give his body time to rejuvenate. 

I stay silent as he fills his body back up with air. 

"Fell better?" I ask him when his breathing returns to a normal pace. 

"Much thank you." He says turning to me with a smile. I return it with one of my own then look back up at the night sky. 

"What a beautiful night. It's to bad I won't get to see the show. This year was going to be extra special." I say in my head. At lest I thought I said it in my head. 

"Really? Why?" 

Oh no. What do I tell him? I can't say 'because I was going to confess to you.' That would be weird. 

"I was going to confess my feelings to someone after the show." 

Ah! Don't admit that. Stupid. Stupid. 

"Really. Who's the lucky girl?" He asked and I swear I heard a slight bit of sadness. 

"Actually it's a boy." 

Stop talking! 

"For real! I didn't now you where gay." He sounded surprised and almost, happy? 

"Ya. I don't like to tell people though" 

Why won't I shut up? 

"I see. I guess I'm special then." He said with his smile that always knocks me off my feet. 

"Yes you are. A lot more then you think." 

Kill me now! 

"I was going to confess to someone tonight too." he admits before turning away, clearly embarrassed. This caught my attention. 

He goes on to explain. 

"As you know I am gay too and I have had a crush on this boy for quite some time. But I'm scared to confess to him now because I heard he liked someone else." 

"Really? who does he like?" I ask him even though the boy himself is more important. 

"I don't know, you haven't told me yet." 

It takes a minute for me to realize what he just said. 

"You mean me? I'm your crush?" I question pointing at myself. He nods then says in a rushed voice. 

"But if you like someone else I completely understand." 

"No. You don't understand. You're my crush." 

There was a moment of silence before we both burst out laughing. After we calm down from our laughing fit Ike asks. 

"So does that mean we're dating?" I ponder this for a short time before coming up with an obvious answer. 

"Yes, I do believe we are." 

We smile at each other a little longer. Then slowly we start leaning closer to one another and eventually our lips lock in a flawless kiss. I brake the kiss when I hear a loud boom and a see a bright flash of red in the sky out of the corner of my eye. 

It turns out that I get to see the firework's show after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hay! I really like this one. This is actually the first story I made for this couple. I didn't write it down till later. I now at least one of you are gonna ask “What happened to Pikachu?” Truthfully..? I forgot about him. And by the time I realized it I was to lazy to add an answer. O well. I liked that I wrote it in Marth's POV. Wow 2 post in one day! Go me ! I don't really have much to add so hope you like it!


End file.
